


Curiosity broke the ice

by MishCon



Series: Destiel-The psychological series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon
Summary: Dean, bored out of his mind and with nothing to do, ends up exploring the long halls of the bunker. He stumbles into a storage room, tries not to break anything, but ends up touching some stuff he shouldn't have. Now he and Cas face the consequences of his actions.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel-The psychological series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Curiosity broke the ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's been a while. I had this almost finished for a very long time, but words just wouldn't come, so I got frustrated and tried to focus on school more instead. Because it kept bugging me I finally sat down and finished. I don't know if it seems a bit rushed towards the end, but I hope it's still enjoyable. Happy reading!

The day was slow, and Dean found himself lying around, rotting away as he did nothing but stare at the wall. For some reason, the TV wasn't working, and he could really use some Dr.Sexy. He tried to fix it…the damn thing wouldn't turn on no matter how much he shouted or prodded at it. Sammy tried looking for a nearby hunt but came up with nothing,  _ Fucking great _ , deciding to let it go and do some reading up on any lore he could get his hands on…  _ Nerd. _

Dean wasn't that easily satisfied. He wanted to crawl out of his skin. He tried going out, he really did, but the thought just doesn't appeal to him. Every other time he would jump at the chance of going for a careless drive, but not this time…

Right when he needed it the most.

He didn't want to bother Sam, or Cas- he didn't want to be a burden. Like always. Speaking of Cas, he didn't really know if he was in the bunker, but he didn't want to check.

With a loud groan, he dragged himself from the couch and down the bunker halls, wandering aimlessly, turning corners until he was completely lost. He saw a door he didn't recognize, interest piqued instantly. Something new. Good. He was getting tired of familiar.

He felt like a kid as he tried to open it, and to his surprise, it did open.  _ Awesome _ .

It looked like another storage area, and he wasn't surprised. He couldn't know how many people used to be using this place. Needed lots of space for supplies and whatever else.

He walked inside and left the door open, allowing himself to feel less claustrophobic. It wasn't that the storage wasn't big, but it was cramped, shelves and drawers full of bottles, boxes, and jars. There were some books, and most were written in gibberish to Dean's knowledge.

He ran his fingers over the hard cover, watching the trail his fingers left against the layer of dust. He made a soft disgusted sound and wiped it off on his jeans, moving on.

The stuff on the shelves was labeled, most written in English, but the names of some things were so complicated it made Dean's head hurt just by looking at it, let alone try to make sense of it.

He reached the back wall and looked down at a strange box, the glass fogged with dust. There were some more letters written on the label, and he ignored it, interested in the jar that was placed inside. His rational thinking was overridden by his curiosity and he didn't think twice before he opened the glass door by the handle, reaching in to grab the mystery jar.

He looked at it, turning it around in his hold and tilted his head, glancing around again as to check if he was still alone. Not like he wouldn't hear if someone came.

He felt a bit giddy- like a kid doing something he knew he shouldn't do. Like eating candy before lunch. With a goofy smile from the feeling inside his chest, he twisted the jar open and looked at the contents. There was something yellow inside. Looked like some sort of powder, but not quite.

He leaned in closer to get a better look and the air that blew out of his nose when he breathed disturbed the contents, lifting it up and causing it to get sucked in with the breath he took. He coughed hard at the sudden intruder in his pipe, the coughing lifting even more as it got sucked in his throat and nose again when he got his face blown full of it.

He almost threw the jar back down on the table and it took him a few moments to get his throat cleared and stop his coughing fit.  _ God, it's okay, I'm okay.  _ He let out a breath and wiped the thin layer of sweat from his forehead- what the hell? It wasn't even hot.

He shrugged the thought off and removed his flannel, wrapping it around his waist as he exhaled.  _ Enough exploring for today. _

He closed the jar back, ignoring that there wasn't nearly as much powder in it as when he came here. He rubbed at his eyes as he made his way back out, trying to get something that was stuck in them out.

He closed the door as he stepped out, unsure of what to do now. He felt more energized than before- not as jittery, but pumped.

He found his hand wandering down to his crotch, brushing over it as he tried to re-adjust himself. The clothes began to feel uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore it.  _ Not now. I'm not in the mood. _

As he walked down the hall he came closer to the wall and pressed himself against it, dragging along it and groaned softly at the friction against his crotch.  _ When the hell did that happen? _ He peeled himself from the wall and tried to control himself, suddenly aware of every breath he took.

He was back in the kitchen now, reaching in the fridge for a beer. He needed something to keep himself busy. He didn't realize his hand was on his crotch again, palming at it absentmindedly.

When he turned around he ran into something, stumbling back and dropped the beer bottle from the surprise, the loud crash alerting Sam who was just in the next room with all the books.

"Oh, Cas, I'm sorry man- I didn't even see you." Dean apologized quickly, running a hand down his face. It felt a bit sticky, and when he pulled it away from his face he could see it was covered in yellow. His eyes widened and he looked down at himself, noticing his shirt was in the same condition around the middle where it wasn't protected by the flannel he wore when the accident happened.

Only now he looked at Cas, who was coughing, his face and dark hair spotted with yellow. Dean watched with his mouth agape, searching for words. "Dean, what is this?" Cas coughed again, blinking a few times to clear his vision where the dust got in his eyes. When his sight cleared he saw Dean by the table, rutting and grinding against it, seemingly completely oblivious to it.

"Dean? Dean what's going o- Dean what are you doing?" Sam was in the doorway, keeping his distance as he saw the yellow dusting on Dean and Cas. "Dean what did you- oh no." He glanced between the two nervously and tried to keep his cool. "Dean, do you know what that is?" He pointed at the yellow on Dean’s black shirt with terror.

Dean looked down at himself again, still rocking and Sam raised his voice to get him to focus. "Dean stop-!" He did, and cleared his throat, face blooming red as his mind picked up on the situation. "I-I wasn't…Sam, what is this?" He choked out, feeling his skin begin to burn, turning shades of red as the heat rose.

Cas seemed to be okay…for now.

"Dean, this pollen it-  _ god damn it Dean it's like sex pollen _ . Where the hell did you get the stuff?" Sam stressed, trying to think of what to do, but knew the inevitable was coming.

Cas seemed to be quiet through the whole thing, and Sam looked to the Angel in worry, finding that he looked like he was holding himself back from doing something. "Cas?" He asked carefully, letting out a small breath. "Do you know about the pollen?" There was more silence until Cas nodded stiffly, fingers visibly twitching. "Okay, Dean, listen to me-" Sam hurried, not knowing how long he had before all Hell broke loose. "It's gonna get very uncomfortable very fast. You're gonna be hot. It'll drive you crazy and you'll need to, you know…relieve yourself, but the only way to stop the fever is to have sex… The same will happen to Cas, and I hope you understand I can't be here when this happens, so I'm just gonna go to my room and wait this out- I'll just…I'll just leave you two to it and…" He trailed off, slipping away from the scene as he saw Dean was just nodding along dumbly, hips connected to the table again.

There was silence in the room until the sound of heavy breathing rose and a thick smell of arousal began to fill the air. Cas was soon just as red as Dean was, not knowing what to do. He was able to fight it just a bit more than Dean, but he knew it was no use. It was going to be either have intercourse with Dean or go mad. Sam wasn't an option anymore, but Cas wasn't sure if he was relieved about that. He'd rather not do any of this, contradicting what his body wanted, and he knew it wanted Dean specifically.

Dean looked like he was really trying. Trying really hard to keep away. To not look at Cas' body. To not want it. But it felt like his thoughts had no filter. Usually, if he caught an inappropriate thought about Cas, he would push it away and distract himself. Now he couldn't stop the images popping up in his head. Cas without his trench coat. Cas with the buttons of his shirt open. Cas only in his tie and boxers. Cas with nothing on-

But he knew that he couldn't do this. He couldn't do it to Cas. Because it was Cas. His…his friend. He couldn't- he can't ruin it. Not like this. He was fighting…so damn hard, but in the end, it was the Angel who spoke.

"D-Dean…" He whimpered into the dense air, pupils blown as wide as Dean's. Cas was losing the fight, and his hand was between his legs, something too close to fear across his expression. Cas has never experienced something like this. Sure, Dean hadn't either- not at this intensity, but he still did. It was all new to Cas. All new and scary. And Dean wasn't gonna let Cas go through it alone.

"It's okay, Cas, it's- nngh…okay…" He breathed out, groaning softly and lost control of his limbs as he began peeling off more layers, now shirtless in front of Cas, his best friend who Dean wanted to be so much more. That  _ is _ so much more to him.

For some time there was only the sound of their heavy, harsh breathing and it stretched on and on.

Green drowning in blue.

Blue lost in green.

The only way someone could describe the way these two can communicate is telepathy, because after the moment was over, just as quick as it happened, they both grabbed for each other at the exact same time, grip deadly where it held onto fabric and muscle.

Dean's mouth was suddenly on  _ Cas _ ' neck and his hands in  _ Cas _ ' hair, fingers running through it endlessly and body against  _ Cas _ ' and nose in the crook of  _ Cas _ ' neck and  _ Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas,  _ **_Cas_ ** .

The feeling inside of him only burned brighter and hotter upon contact, yet the only thing he could fully concentrate on was Cas. How his skin feels, tastes, the firm muscle, strong grip-  _ fuck _ .

He wanted to have him- have all of him. Slowly yet instantaneously. And he wanted to give himself away to him all the same.

He didn't know if it was because of the pollen, which he was slowly forgetting, or if it was just buried so deep inside of him that he didn't see. Didn't dare move closer and touch, but he can see what he wants now.

He can see it clearly.

His body was working almost on auto-pilot as he sank into his thoughts, though not for long. He can't remember when Cas lost most of his clothes and was now  _ on top of Dean,  _ pushing him down on the kitchen table. He was torn between taking and giving. Stuck.

The thought slipped away to the back of his mind when a hot and needy mouth pressed into his own, hips clothed only with boxers grinding down against Dean's erection, still contained behind jeans that were strangling his length.

Only now he was able to tune in the moment, ears instantly hit with the sound of his own pleads and needy sounds, met with pants and similar responses from Cas who was rutting mindlessly, the sounds he made making Dean's blood boil.

He remained there, just watching and listening to the _ Angel of The Lord  _ **_moan_ ** out his name with whimpers and whines and  _ fuck. Fuck me, God...fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

In a blink, the tables turned, and the literal table almost broke as Dean threw Cas off and straddled him, his knees squeezing Cas' hips down to keep him still, though he was still trying to rut, desperate.

He was wild, and Dean was wild, and in that moment they were both just animals, doing what was needed to be done for survival and satisfaction.

_ Fuck him- fuck him fuckhimfuckhim fuck Cas. _

The mantra continued in Dean’s head as he ripped off Cas’ open shirt, hips pressing down and circling to try satisfy himself and Cas who was in a fevered frenzy that Dean was very quickly starting to make his way to, too.

He vaguely became aware of the fact that he  _ wasn’t _ aware of most other things that weren’t Cas. The shirt? Forgotten as soon as it was gone. Cas’ boxers? A barrier. Relief came as soon as they were pulled off and thrown back over his head carelessly.

They were both just making noises at this point, strangled and fast and needy and  _ pleading, possessive, wanting. _

It wasn’t important when Dean’s clothes were gone, only that they were, and that he felt Cas’ skin against his own, and that there were no more barriers keeping them apart.

_ Barriers. There were so many barriers built over the years. Walls. _

The distressed sound Cas made brought him back to the moment.  _ Cas. _

He looked into the ocean then, and never wanted to leave the fierce intensity of the waves that crashed against him. The blues blue. The infinite.

He wasn’t thinking straight, and everything just seemed to swim around in his head, so when there was another sound of need, Dean’s body moved on its own.

His hand came down Cas’ body, traced the curve down to his entrance, a finger slipping in easily. It was almost like Cas welcomed him, stretching as much as needed. And  _ fuck _ Dean loved it. He loved it. He loved it. He loved  _ him,  _ even if it was clearly because of the pollen he remembered nothing of anymore.

Cas cried out, and Dean added more digits. All dry. No lube, no spit. It never even crossed his mind.

Cas wanted more, and Dean would never deny him a single thing. So he breathed heavier than before, and he braced himself, lined up as best as he could with all of the heat circling between them, and pushed in.

And it was one of the biggest reliefs in his life.

From then on it was just instinct. He knew what to do without ever thinking it, even if he had never done this before. His hips rutted and stuttered into motion, thrusting into Cas mercilessly, and the sounds Dean received encouraged him to go  _ faster, harder, rougher. _

He had no idea for how long it went on, or that time existed at all because it was only him and Cas and that’s all that mattered.

When the pressure built so did the tension in Dean’s muscles, and the intensity of his orgasm made his whole body seize up with sudden relief as he came crashing down on top of Cas who came just as hard as he had.

* * *

Dean woke up in his bed, only that he wasn’t alone. There was a warm body pressed against his chest, and he held it closer almost on instinct. His body ached and his head pounded, but there was something very familiar and soothing about the scent of this person.

When his vision finally cleared enough that the room stopped spinning, Dean could clearly identify the face he was looking down at. And he felt more relief.

He couldn’t be sure how they got in bed, or why he felt so clean, or why they were covered with a very warm and comfortable blanket, but at that moment he was the most grateful he has ever been for Sammy...and then he felt very,  _ very _ embarrassed when he realized what Sam had to go through.

Dude deserves a medal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You're welcome to comment any ideas of what you would like to see, it might inspire me!
> 
> If you want you can suggest things you want to see here or on Tumblr anonymously: https://mishcon.tumblr.com


End file.
